Snack Attack!
by PernDragonrider
Summary: Tommy gets a 'snack attack' at the worst time and then manages to turn it into something both he and his partner enjoy immensely. WARNING! CONTAINS SLASH malemale relationship


**Disclaimer:** B.V.E. (Buena Vista Entertainment, TOEI, and Ranger Productions owns Power Rangers, not me. Just borrowing them for this fic. No money being made off of this.

**Author's Note:** This contains _**MATURE CONTENT**_ and **_SLASH_** (male/male relationship)!!!! If either to those two subjects bothers you then **GO BACK** right now! If you don't mind then by all means, read on and enjoy. Written for the AWDT (Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy) on Live Journal. This weeks prompt was: "Don't worry, it only seems kinky the first time." Also, bonuses would be given for working in a mention of goldfish. Think I managed to work that into this too. Additionally, a quickly THANKS SO MUCH to my beta, lttlelola. Enjoy, leave a review please, and now… on to the tale!

**Snack Attack!**

By: PernDragonrider

Tommy's stomach rumbled and he sighed as he looked over the very tempting scene of his long time lover, Jason Scott, bound to their bed. His strong arms and legs held securely by the soft cotton rope that wound around the sturdy posts of their bed. His body glistened with a light sheen of sweat and his cock was hard and weeping freely from the kisses and caresses Tommy had bestowed upon him while he was restraining him. Jason was blindfolded and as relaxed as he could be while being held to the bed and displayed for Tommy to do what he wished.

"Be right back, Jase." Tommy said quietly as he walked quickly out of the room; making sure to leave the door open in case Jason got into any distress. Tommy rummaged in the cupboards until he saw a bag of Pepperidge Farms Goldfish Cheddar crackers. He grabbed the bag of crackers, opened the fridge, grabbed a package of pre-sliced pepperoni, and then quickly returned to the bedroom. A devilish smile of delight hovered over Tommy's face as he walked quietly back to the bed.

"I've got something new I'd like to try, Jase." Tommy whispered as he rustled the bags of his late night snack near Jason's ear. "Don't worry, it only seems kinky the first time." Without giving his bound lover time to reply, Tommy covered the muscular torso from nipples to throbbing cock with the entire bag of Goldfish crackers and then decorated his lover's body further with the pepperoni.

"Now you just lie still while I enjoy my midnight snack." Tommy breathed into Jason's ear and then proceeded to eat the crackers and pepperoni slices while kissing, nibbling, and licking the bound, helpless body that his snack adorned. By the time he'd finished his snack, Jason was moaning and thrashing about as much as he could on the bed. Tommy stopped and looked down at his lover. He wrapped his hand around the prominent shaft and slid it from tip to base one time. Jason screamed as he climaxed so hard he passed out. Tommy quickly released him from his bonds and then removed the blindfold. His own arousal sent into dormancy at the strength of Jason's orgasm. He gathered his unconscious lover into his arms and held him until he became aware again.

About three minutes later, Jason's eyes fluttered open and he looked into the worried chocolate depths of Tommy's. "Next time you get to be the one tied up on the bed and used as a human plate, love." Jason promptly kissed Tommy deeply, reigniting the passion held in check, and then rolled in his arms so that Tommy's renewed erection was snuggled between his muscular ass cheeks. "Come on, love. I need you inside me. NOW!"

Tommy quickly covered his renewed erection with lube and followed Jason's demands. Once they'd completed their lovemaking, both men cleaned up and then settled down to sleep for the night. "Next weekend you get to be on the receiving end, love." Tommy said as he snuggled into Jason's arms and kissed him on the lips lightly. Jason returned the kiss softly and both sighed as they fell asleep. Jason dreaming of ways to bring his adventurous lover to the same state he'd been in just ninety minutes before and Tommy dreaming of what might happen when his lover made good his promise the very next weekend.

xxxxx The End xxxxx

**A/N: **Well, that's the whole thing. Please drop me a review to let me know what ya think. May the Power Protect You! Pern


End file.
